


Do You Want to Kiss Me?

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Peggy is a Bodyguard, brief mentions of sexual harrassment, for angie, who is a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's been harrassed by some creeps and she needs a good bodyguard, not that she trusts the agency to get her anyone good. Peggy's sick of being a lunchlady and Howard's found her a "vacation" job; something she wants to do... to be a bodyguard. </p><p>(I've fixed the mistakes now... I hope, let me know if you read otherwise!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Kiss Me?

Angie Martinelli sat nervously in her dressing room. Sure, some kids had followed her from time to time. Skinny, horrid little things, laughing and taunting, but never serious. Easy to lose, easy to intimidate. People always underestimated her, men especially, either brushing her off, or trying to flirt when she really wanted to talk business. Although to some it seemed the same thing. Flirting and business that was. Which was what Angie hated the most. She could never relax at work parties. Sometimes she'd have her cousin or her brother or something drive her there and back. Often actually... because, well, she didn't like to think what happened the first time she was invited. When she went alone. Although, she felt she was lucky. She felt like the worst things never really happened, but she always had to be open to the potential... It was quite tiresome. Not just on the brain, but on the heart. She felt so nervous and dreary half the time at work, the only time she could really relax was in scenes with other women. They were the only ones who she could trust properly. But those scenes were rare. Even scenes for women were rare. Many a man had reminded her of how lucky she was in her fame. That opportunity, fame... they were much less common for women. She should be grateful, appreciative... which she was. Sort of. She wasn't sure whether or not she was in the wrong. Probably not, but she couldn't talk to many people about it. They really wouldn't understand. 

She tried to focus on removing her makeup, slowly... carefully. As long as she wasn't getting undressed or anything, she wouldn't have to worry too much. She was just glad the mirror allowed her not to have her back to the door. She liked to be side on, so if someone came in she could keep a good eye on them. Not that she wasn't always listening and ready... even though she really wanted to relax. But after what had happened... with that one man... Well, he was in jail now. Which she supposed was kind of a comfort. Even though she couldn't say how many more like him there would be... even the new bodyguard... she didn't know how she would trust him, she just hoped he was nice, or gentlemanly or something... something like that. She just wanted to honestly relax a little, and was that too much to ask? She wondered... He was supposed to be coming in today... tonight... soon. The agency hadn't told her much at all, just that she would be in good hands. Even though it was just an expression, she didn't feel particularly safe thinking about being in anyone's hands... not physically at least. She wasn't really sure metaphorically either though. As she thought this, she brushed her hair gently... absent-mindedly. Should she start undressing...?

A knock at the door interrupted her, and she felt glad she hadn't started to undress. It was probably him anyway; the bodyguard. To her surprise, however, Angie heard a woman's voice at the door; a rich, sweet, English accent. She wondered who on earth it could belong to, and hoped the bodyguard wouldn't interrupt their time together... also how she might convince the woman to stay and talk to her awhile. It asked "May I enter?" politely.  
"Please do." Angie replied, attempting to look casual, as if she hadn't been expecting anyone.  
The woman entered gracefully, revealing a body attractive enough to match the voice; a perfect, charming face, with cheekbones sharp enough to cut yourself on... not to mention her legs. Angie tried not to let on when her breath caught in her throat, and, even though it had been heavy stage make up, she suddenly wished she hadn't removed it. She felt so bare and plain in front of the elegant woman. Her perfectly painted lips...  
She walked up to Angie, and held out her hand to shake with Angie, "Peggy Carter, Miss Martinelli."  
Angie looked up at her, taking the hand gingerly, with some confusion. "I'm sorry... M.. Miss Carter,"  
"Peggy's fine if you like, Miss Martinelli."  
Angie felt herself becoming flustered, and felt embarrassed in comparison to Peggy's composure (she hadn't noticed the blush in Peggy's cheeks).  
"W... well then, I guess Angie's fine too. Well, I mean of course it's fine. And... thanks, I... Gosh I mean, Peggy... You're awful pretty, I mean I ain't gonna kick a woman with legs like yours outta my room anytime soon, but I uh... I wonder why you're here."  
"Oh."  
"I mean... I don't want you to leave. Please don't. I ain't lettin' you leave just yet!"  
"I assure you Miss Martinelli, I won't leave until you're satisfied with my services." Peggy replied rather professionally, though, again, Angie hardly noticed her cheeks growing a darker scarlet at the realisation of what she'd just said, because Angie herself couldn't bring herself to actually look at Peggy. She did all she could not to smirk (a task at which she failed) , and instead looked at her perfumes, pretending to look as if she were deciding on one.

"I uh..."  
"What I mean is... well, I thought you were told you were being hired a bodyguard..." Peggy shifted a little uncomfortably in her spot.  
"Oh... Oh! Yes, yes... I'm sorry I didn't even make the connection! Gosh!" Angie cried, looking up at Peggy, delighted, and a little disbelieving.  
"Oh... I do have that issue sometimes, but I can assure you-"  
"Boy am I glad it's you! I never would have thought... well, I never thought they would find a trustworthy someone to guard me, and yet here they found... well, you," her eyes flicked over Peggy adoringly, "I mean, who couldn't trust that face... those eyes..." Angie grinned.  
"I... I'm glad you feel that way, Angie." Peggy replied, displaying some more discomfort (or uncertainty due to their rareity) in light of the compliments, her cheeks grew redder, "I... I mean I'm flattered..."  
Angie winked, and laughed "Gosh English, aren't we gonna have fun?"  
"Well, if... if you like Angie. My job is to keep you happy."  
Angie grinned.

"I... I mean safe. My job is to keep you safe."  
"Well, I hope you don't mind helpin' out with the happiness a little too. I ain't no company as nice as yours 'round here, well actually ever really. You've got a real nice quailty. I mean... well, I ain't gonna keep you against your will or nothin'."  
"Not to worry, Miss... Angie. I'm sure I'll find your company quite... enjoyable as well. I'd be happy to entertain you... if you like, and you may keep me for as long as you feel necessary."  
"Well English, I'm sure I will!" Angie replied, smiling excitedly, "Will you escort me home?"  
"Of course."  
"I'm real close, so would you mind if we walk?"  
"Well, I've got an automobile... but if you like I suppose... I'm only here to protect you, so it's not up to me. Do anything you like. My job is just to keep you safe Angie."  
"That don't mean you can't have a say, right English?"  
"I suppose... thank you."  
Angie laughed lightly in response, and kissed Peggy's cheek before leading the way out.

As Peggy followed Angie briskly out of the building (attempting to hide her flushed face) she mentally blessed Howard Stark. He wasn't often to be trusted, and got many things wrong. But when he got them right... well, he really got them right. When he told Peggy he'd give her some sort of vacation job (on account of the lunch collecting and coffee pouring numbing her mind), she'd expected some sort of ridiculous resort, or some sort of... well, something strange, she hadn't dared to let herself dwell on it too long... but this. A bodygaurd position she could handle. That was a nice touch, she thought. She hated being away from the action, her physical skills being put to waste. All that training, all that work... and now handling coffee, she had been sure her arms would get weak. Well, her arms and her legs... and well, everything. She felt so inactive, as watseful. She had so much skill, so much to contribute, and they just let her waste away. What with Steve gone, and the war over, she'd nothing to channel her energies, her skills, her potential contributions... into. She'd thought that sure, this sort of job might help her a little, and what with looking after a star... it might be nice to see some glamour, she supposed... and also well... pretty faces. Pretty never hurt anybody. Not that it mattered. She would do her job no matter how the girl looked. But to take on the case of this Miss Angie Martinelli, either Howard was a genius, or had accidentally landed her the best work she'd ever been given. Either way she blessed him as she followed Angie out. 

As they walked along the path, Peggy wondered what distance she should maintain. This was a star, but she was an attractive cheek-kissing star... and she didn't seem at all opposed to Peggy's attentions. Not at all... That sweet, flushed little face, with its rosy, soft-looking lips... her expression seemed so dreamy. Beautiful, like a poster... a gentle, wondering face gazing into the dark starry sky. Even without all the stage makeup. If anything she looked more animated. Peggy could better see all the little shadows and lines in Angie's face, all the precise little details and she looked so perfectly lovely. Peggy felt, in comparison, as if she were wearing a mask. An old, gaudy mask of makeup, to dark and too harsh... next to Angie's face... she wondered what her expression could mean. What was Angie thinking with such a sweet disposition?  
Her thoughts were soon answered, as Angie pulled Peggy's arm around her own (also answering the distance uncertainty), "Why do ya keep staring at me like that? Is it my face? I know I should have left it made up! You'll have to forgive me, but for the camera the stuff they put on feels like a mask! I could barely blink without feelin' it! But I mean, of course, that's no excuse, for a lady like you'd I'd leave it on for a whole day."  
Peggy could feel the warmth from Angie's arm pressed against hers. It was a little distracting, but Peggy pressed on mentally, replying; "Angie I... Well, firstly I'm your bodyguard, so it is of utmost importance that you can feel comfortable around me, in or out of anything. You're under no obligation to impress or consider me in your aesthetic choices. Secondly, I wouldn't let you take away my memories of your beautiful flushed face for a second. Though I'm certain your made up face is equally impressive, seeing your bare face is an experience I will forever cherish, honestly, and thirdly, I've been thinking just what could be occupying your thoughts with such a sweet expression, Miss Martinelli. I mean Angie! And for that matter, I thought that my makeup was probably loking gaudy in the presence of your lovely, gentle complexion."  
"You? Gaudy!?" Angie cried with indignation, "Gosh are we a pair, I was thinkin' I looked so awful, and you thinkin' you looked gaudy! English, I bet you never looked half gaudy in your life! You look so elegant I could crawl into a crack in the footpath an' never come out!"

With a soft smile Peggy replied, "I'd really rather it if you wouldn't." She could still feel the heat of Angie's arm against her own, and it felt so pleasant.. pleasant and soft.  
"That's a relief," Angie laughed gently.  
"Well, it oughtn't to be with a face like yours, I'd be more worried you'd want me to leave a star like you alone."  
"A star like me could never like that." Angie insisted.  
"A star like you better be careful what she says, or a star like you might have a 24 hour bodyguard." Peggy jokingly tightened her grip on Angie's arm a little. But then Angie turned slowly to face Peggy, their arms stil intwined. She lifted her head up a little, so that Peggy could feel her warm, and slightly sweet breath on her face. Their lips were so close together...  
"A star like me wouldn't mind at all when her bodyguard has legs like yours." Angie replied a little breathlessly.  
Peggy bit her lip and muttered under her breath (though loudly enough that Angie could hear; the street was pretty empty and quiet. She briefly wondered about the neighbourhood Angie lived in but as she could feel the proximity and warmth of Angie's body, and Angie's breath on her face... she was quickly brought back to the present) "Oh God Angie."  
"I... Oh! Oh Gosh," Angie said quietly, "Oh Gosh Peggy, I'm reading this all wrong ain't I? Oh God, I can't believe I... I'm so sorry Peggy."  
"No no!" Peggy replied, raising her voice a little, "You... you don't have anything to apologise for I..."  
"Oh! Ain't you sweet? Just bein' kind? Just bein' sweet! The first good company I've had in ages! And here I am takin' advantage, thinkin' it's all something it ain't! Oh Gosh, Peggy I'm so sorry!"  
"Angie, that's not what I..."  
"Oh and here I am... I can't even pick 'em anymore, and God what am I doin'? I'm real awful sorry!"

"Angie!" Peggy hissed, taking hold of her shoulders, "Angie, listen to me,"  
Angie looked her, eyes wide with shock.  
"Angie do you want to kiss me?" Peggy asked with some expasperation (though she was blushing).  
"I... yes..."  
"Me too. I should very much like to kiss you. Now is that clear?"  
Angie tried to keep from grinning for fear that if she gave in to the full extent of it her face might tear in two pieces. A face that Peggy apparently liked very much. She nodded as she felt that speech make worsen the grin (thus the likelihood of tearing).  
Peggy found that she had much the same problem, so, instead of speaking any longer, she decided to gently lean in, moving her lips closer to Angie's.  
As soon as Angie recognised this she enthusiastically lifted herself on her toes and her lips quickly (and a little clusmily) met Peggy's. They both enjoyed it immensly.  
Suddenly Angie pulled back and cried out, "Oh Gosh! It's probably getting late, and I've got an early start tomorrow!"  
"Well, I can stay the night if you like." Peggy replied, only a little frustrated that their kiss had been cut short. After all, Angie's apartment was probably more ideal for kissing...  
"You can even sleep in my bed." Angie offered, hoping to be forgiven for the outburst.  
"I doubt there'll be much sleeping." Peggy leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
"Oh really?" Angie laughed and kissed Peggy's cheek before pulling back so that they could walk arm in arm, "I guess we'd better get back soon so we can started."  
"I guess so." Peggy replied, and swiftly stole a kiss from Angie's lips before speeding up the walking pace, "You'd better live close."


End file.
